


Insanity Begets Confession

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Community: onceuponaland, F/F, Female Protagonist, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to surrender to the insanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity Begets Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 4 January 2015  
> Word Count: 600  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's round10 challenge "A Picture is Worth 100 Words"  
> Summary: Sometimes you just have to surrender to the insanity.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergence AU nebulously set in Season 4, so consider everything up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Second story of 2015 and technically just as cracky as the first, just in a slightly different way. This story was supposed to be based on five screenshots, located [here](http://i1193.photobucket.com/albums/aa344/OnceUponaLand/ROUND%2010/01.png), [here](http://i1193.photobucket.com/albums/aa344/OnceUponaLand/ROUND%2010/02.png), [here](http://i1193.photobucket.com/albums/aa344/OnceUponaLand/ROUND%2010/03.png), [here](http://i1193.photobucket.com/albums/aa344/OnceUponaLand/ROUND%2010/04.png), and [here](http://i1193.photobucket.com/albums/aa344/OnceUponaLand/ROUND%2010/05.png). Maybe one day, I'll have to either expand on this or rewrite it a little more coherently…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not at all, so all mistakes are on me…

_This is insane._

The thought keeps running through my head as the whole gang of them sweeps me along in their excitement, even Henry. He's practically vibrating as he walks next to me. It's got _me_ all jittery.

"I'm not even sure I should do this, kid."

_**last night**_

"Sure you don't want to go over there, Em?"

I glare up at Ruby. "No! Why do you keep asking me that? I'm just--"

"Drooling like a teenage boy behind the latest edition?"

"No! I'm reading while waiting on my dinner." I quirk a brow at her. "I have a patrol to do tonight, you know. What the hell's taking so long to make a grilled cheese sandwich and some tomato soup anyway?"

She shrugs and not-so-subtly nods toward the counter, exactly the place I've tried to ignore while waiting. " _Somebody_ decided that her order comes first and she's extra picky tonight. I don't know who pissed in her cheerios this morning, but I 'm gonna seriously kick their ass."

"What?"

"Oh, don't mind me," she says with a sigh, rubbing the back of her neck. "We're way too close to the full moon and she's throwing off scents that are rubbing me the wrong way. In fact…" Ruby grins darkly as she leans in closer. "Her scent changed the _second_ you walked into the diner, Em. And _yours_ changed the second you saw--"

"Ruby! I'm not paying you to flirt. Get these orders out, pronto!"

She sashays over to the counter to do as Granny dictated, giving me the opportunity to lift my paper and attempt to read, but all I can do is shift to get a better look at the real reason I'm even in Granny's right now. Mary Margaret brought me a plate of pot roast and potatoes when she came to pick up David during our shift change.

With a sigh, I force myself to attempt actually reading the paper while I wait.

***

"Oh come on!"

The dart skitters to a stop at my feet and I narrow my eyes as I bend over to pick it up. Resisting the urge to break it, I take a deep breath and focus on the bullseye again. I know how to throw a dart, for god's sake! I used to do it in the bars all the time when I was trying to get closer to the bail jumpers I was after. Pulling my arm back, I release the dart and watch it fly straight for the center… only to bounce off again.

"It looks like you should get a better dartboard."

I glance up to see her standing in the doorway, resplendent in one of her evil queen outfits, a mischievous smirk on her lips. My voice completely deserts me as she walks in and leans over to pick up the dart.

"May I try?"

I nod dumbly, taking a step back as she moves to take position on the line. She lifts the dart as I move to study her profile, torn between the slight smirk still gracing her lips and the cleavage so prominently displayed in that dress. As the projectile leaves her fingers, I somehow follow as it lands dead center in the bullseye.

Of course.

_**present time**_

"Where are we going again?"

"She's at the library doing research," Henry replies. "So you need to go there and _tell_ her."

"Kid, I can't do that."

"Yes, you can. Just tell her you love her."

"Emma?" Regina asks softly, suddenly standing in front of me. "You love me?"

"Um… Yeah, I do."


End file.
